


in the heat where you lay

by day7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day7/pseuds/day7
Summary: lazy sex ficlet !He turns over to find Harry already awake, and kisses him. He kisses Louis back, warm and soft. Louis doesn’t feel like talking, and has a hunch that Harry doesn’t, either.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 31





	in the heat where you lay

Mid-day crashes on Wednesday are like routine for them. They both have the day off, and almost always end up back in bed by one. Sometimes they get high and ride out the herb until reality returns. 

Today Louis wakes up a little sweaty, tangled in the comforter. His body feels heavy with sleep, but he’s become so accustomed to it, it feels good. It’s cloudy outside, gray light casting into their bedroom. Everything looks black, white, and faded. 

He turns over to find Harry already awake, and kisses him. He kisses Louis back, warm and soft. Louis doesn’t feel like talking, and has a hunch that Harry doesn’t, either. 

They trade lazy kisses, each one slow and lingering. Arousal is a slow burn, almost an afterthought, until Louis becomes impatient and rolls on top of Harry, burying his face in Harry’s neck. He tries not to whine when he asks Harry to  _ fuck him now, please,  _ because he can’t hold back any longer. 

If Harry hears him, he doesn’t respond. He continues to kiss Louis until their lips are swollen, Louis becoming soft and pliant on top of him, worn out from all that kissing. It’s only until he flips them over that Louis wonders if he did that on purpose. 

Harry’s hand strokes his side, making his way down to Louis’ faded pajama shorts. He squeezes Louis over them, a flame of excitement leaping in Louis’ belly. He strokes his hands over Harry’s back and shoulders, encouraging him. When Harry tugs at his waistband, he gladly reaches down and slides his shorts and underwear to mid thigh. 

Harry brings his hand back up to Louis’ face, and Louis can’t help but feel disappointed. He tries to guide Harry’s hand back down, where he feels extremely sensitive and hot as fire, but Harry’s immovable. For a minute Louis thinks he’s going to caress him, but instead he rests two fingers on Louis’ chin. Louis looks at him, confused, until he presses his fingers, firmly, to Louis’ lips.  _ Oh.  _

Louis opens his mouth and accepts the fingers, letting Harry rest them on his tongue. He tastes salty. Louis looks up and discovers Harry’s eyes glued to his lips. Louis suckles on them, moving them around with his tongue, relishing in Harry’s undivided attention. Harry makes a very soft sound in the back of his throat.

Finally, Harry removes his slick fingers and  _ yes!,  _ moves back down to in between Louis’ legs. Louis trembles when he rubs at his hole, trying not to let his thighs snap shut on Harry’s arm. Every touch feels both unbearable and yet not enough at the same time. 

Louis blinks a couple times and becomes aware of Harry’s erection, which looks painfully hard and dark; how he managed not to touch himself, Louis doesn’t know. Louis reaches for it, excited to give Harry the pleasure he must be craving, but Harry seems to catch on and bats his hand away. Clearly he wants this time to be about Louis.

Louis sighs when Harry eases a finger inside, stroking at his spot. Louis hadn’t realized when Harry had lubed up his fingers. He clenches down on Harry’s finger, unable to help himself.  _ More,  _ he wants to say, but stops himself. Harry usually likes to set the pace himself, no matter how much Louis begs. 

Harry adds another one and Louis whimpers pathetically, savoring in the stretch of only two fingers (god, how  _ embarrassing),  _ and circles his hips around them. He even goes as far as to fuck himself on them, but Harry, his jaw settling, brings up his other hand and presses solidly across Louis’ hips with his forearm. Louis stops immediately. 

Guiltily, Louis reaches for Harry’s cock once more, hoping to distract him from what Louis had just done, but Harry catches his wrist, squeezing, and holds it at Louis’ side.  _ I should have known better _ , Louis thinks angrily, and fidgets uncomfortably beneath Harry’s gaze. 

But Harry doesn’t look mad. He must have understood, Louis decides, for he only continues to look at Louis. 

After what feels like eternity, Harry’s got three fingers crooked up inside of him, pumping in and out, while Louis squirms and writhes on the mattress. He slings an arm around Harry’s neck to bring him closer, and kisses desperately at his mouth. Louis can feel Harry’s smile on his lips, and all of a sudden he’s gone, bending so that his head is in between Louis’ thighs, and tongues at his hole, fingers coaxing at his spot, and his other hand pumping Louis’ cock all at the same time. 

Louis’ coming, then, one hand fisted in Harry’s hair and the other clutching the sheets beside him. His body goes stiff, and then lax, moaning shamelessly, because Harry is so good to him. 

Harry’s not long after her, big hand falling to his cock, groaning, and finally ejaculating onto his fist. 

After, as Louis is shaking with the aftershocks of such a powerful climax, Harry spreads a hand over Louis’ belly, petting him gently, and whispers into Louis’ hair that he was  _ such a good boy, baby, my good boy.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!   
> talk to me on twitter @ louieplus :)


End file.
